


Reunion

by ceasefire



Series: We Dream On [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Reunions, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba wakes up in Noiz's arms.</p>
<p>Spoilers for Noiz's good route in Re:Connect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda terrible, but I'm trying to get back into writing after being blocked. Please bear with me.
> 
> Roughly based on [this](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/45213118879/imagine-your-otp-sleeping-together-for-the-first) prompt from imagineyourotp.
> 
> Re:Connect was so good to my OTP. I'm happy.

Aoba wakes up in an unfamiliar bed with the warmth of another person's body pressed against his back. His mind feels slow and tired, and for a moment he doesn't remember where he is. The initial panic hits him like a punch to the chest, and his eyes fly open as he pushes himself off the bed, temporarily blinded by the darkness of his surroundings.

A soft, familiar groan comes from the person lying next to him, and as his eyes adjust to the dim light of his surroundings he catches sight of something across the room.

The curtains are still open. Through the window, Aoba can see the tops of the buildings opposite and the dark blue-black of the sky dotted with stars. Heat rushes to his face and neck, burning and prickling against the artificial cold of the air conditioning, but he no longer feels any sort of fear or panic.

_The window, that pervert brat..._

Aoba sighs to alleviate the heat, rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands and begins to make himself comfortable again.

Perhaps there's a hint of nervous anticipation as he lies back down and rolls over, but it's drowned out by the rush of pleasant warmth he feels as he's reflexively drawn back into that familiar embrace. This is different to the warmth from before, and it's even infinitely better than what he could remember from three months prior.

Aoba can just barely see Noiz's face in the dim light; there's no moon tonight, but what he can see from the light of the stars and the other buildings of Platinum Jail is just enough to sate his curiosity. He's seen Noiz sleep before -- there were times during his recovery in the hospital when there was nothing else to do other than watch him sleep -- but he's never been able to sleep with him before, to be able to enjoy the warmth and gentle roughness of Noiz's skin against his own. There's something that makes Noiz look especially peaceful now, more peaceful than in the hospital. Perhaps it's the fact that all his piercings are gone; he does seem to look closer to his age without them, but it's probably more to do with the fact that this is the first time Aoba's seen him look so peaceful, free of any trouble.

Vaguely, Aoba wonders how long it's been since Noiz has been able to sleep this peacefully, but he dismisses the thought from his mind. The most important thing is what happens from here.

Three days ago, he wouldn't have dreamed that he would be in the situation he was in now, but now he wouldn't want it any other way.

He'd missed this. The heat of Noiz's body, the scent of his skin.

Aoba yawns, shifts once more to make himself comfortable, and smiles when Noiz's arms tighten around him and draw him closer. The next day is going to be one of the biggest of his life, and he needs to get sleep while he can. He rests his cheek against the crown of Noiz's head, and idly turns his head to press his lips against Noiz's hair as his breathing evens out.

It feels right, Aoba thinks with a smile, to be in Noiz's arms again. And this time, nothing is going to tear them apart.

This time, it's forever.


End file.
